Utensils represent a large mature market in the United States. One area of the utensil market provides solutions for children while they are eating. Keeping a child entertained and sufficiently distracted while eating is an area of active product development and a point on which products are being effectively differentiated.
To compete successfully in this market a product must offer both high levels of functionality, and versatility, competitive cost, and ease of use. Many products on the market provide a toy permanently affixed to the end of a handle of a utensil. This development includes the disadvantage that when in use the toy is many times covered by the user's hand.
Another disadvantage of permanently affixing a toy to the end of a utensil is that the same utensil must be used whenever the child needs to interact with the toy. This requires the same utensil to be washed multiple times which can lead to deterioration of the utensil from frequent use and increased maintenance requirements with shorter maintenance periods.
Another disadvantage of having a toy permanently attached to the handle of a utensil is that the intersection between the toy and the utensil can create an area of food retention that is difficult to clean. This can lead to the growth and cultivation of harmful bacteria.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that can provide a functional, versatile, low cost and easy to use attachment to a utensil.